Pink
by Ave Sidra
Summary: Potter you wouldn't know sexy if it spanked your arse." DM/HP slash Don't like it don't read it. Completed.
1. Sunday

Pink

Hello! This is my first DracoxHarry fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I got this fanfic idea from a picture that someone did and I really like it and it gave me great inspiration. I do not own that picture either. The link to the picture is in my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, if I did Harry would have been sorted into Slytherin and Draco and Harry would be madly in love with each other. Also the first thing Draco says isn't mine it belongs to the person who did the picture.

Enjoy!

_Sunday_

It was a calm Sunday afternoon. The birds were singing, the Womping Willow was undisturbed, the giant squid was lazily swimming close to the surface, and the castle was peaceful until…..there was a loud thud that rang out through the halls. There on the floor was a disgruntled Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The two had been in their own worlds when collided into each other, knocking them down in the process.

Draco stood up quickly and brushed off his robes. He then looked over at Potter and saw that he was wearing a skin tight outfit in place of his normally baggy clothes. His black and pink stripped shirt was slightly of his shoulders and leather pants that clung to him in all the right places. Especially his arse. Draco snorted and opened his mouth to let loose a long stream of insults, but the only thing that came out was,

"Potter you wouldn't know sexy if it came up and spanked your tight arse."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Draco smirked and circled Potter before facing him with a smug look on his face.

"I am the master at fashion and you, Potter still have a long way to go before you can even be as sexy as I am." He said before he brushed past Potter and continued down the hall like nothing had happened.

'That was….weird.' Harry thought as he stared down the hall Malfoy had taken, before turning the opposite direction and continued his way to the Great Hall. He walked straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between a gaping Ron and Hermione.

"Wow! Harry did you look in the mirror this morning cause you look bloody HOTT!" Seamus exclaimed as he started undressing Harry with his eyes.

Harry shrugged and ducked his head to hide the slight blush on his cheeks, before piling food onto his plate. Hermione and Ron finally snapped out of their daze and Hermione said "So Harry where did you get those clothes?"

"Yeah mate. I thought the Dursleys didn't let you out of your room." Ron whispered the last part so no one could hear.

"Well actually I snuck out. And to answer your question Mione, I bought the tops at a muggle store called Hot Topic and the pants at another muggle store called Hot Gothics." Harry sighed as he remembered those two wonderful stores.

"Well I for one Harry think they look very good on you. It's about time you start showing off that body we all know you've been hiding." Hermione giggled before turning to Ron only to scrunch her nose in disgust. "Seriously Ronald could you not shovel food into your mouth all at once."

"Wha?" Ron mumbled around the food in his mouth which resulted in chunks of food flying out and landing mostly on Harry's plate. Harry looked down at his plate in distaste before pushing it away. Harry stood up and turned to Hermione.

"Hey Mione want to go to the library, I need some help on that Potions essay."

"Oh course Harry. You see Ronald there are some people who know they are failing, but actually ask for help before time and not at the last minute." Hermione huffed as she glared at Ron. Harry turned Hermione away from Ron and led her out of the Great Hall before any arguments started.

Once they reached the library Hermione found an untaken table in the back. Harry dumped his bag onto the floor as quietly as he could without angering Madame Pince. Hermione got out her thick potions book, opened it to the correct page and got out two sheets of parchment and her quill and bottle of ink. Harry did the same, and then he scooted his chair closer to Hermione's so he could see the book as well. Hermione turned to look at Harry before going back to her essay.

"I only have a few more sentences left then I'll let you copy my essay, okay?" She said still concentrating intensely on her essay.

"Sure, thanks Mione. I know not to copy word for word unlike Ron." Harry laughed, "Besides I've already started on my intro so I know that will be different."

"Well I'm proud of you, Harry. Actually do work yourself and asking for help way before the last minute." Hermione smiled as she looked once again at Harry before dropping her quill into her ink bottle and patting his back.

"Thanks Hermione. That really means a lot." Harry said.

"No problem. So after you're done with your essay do you have any other work you might need help with?" Hermione asked as she handed Harry her finished essay.

"No. I finished it already, so you don't need to worry about my other work. After I'm done I'm going to go visit Hagrid.

"Oh well that's good Harry. You did almost all your work yourself. Now if only Ron would do that." Hermione sighed wistfully.

Harry nodded and started on finishing his essay. Thirty minutes later Harry finished his essay, handing Hermione hers. He started packing up his bag when Hermione spoke,

"Harry what happened this summer? You were never like this after coming back from a certain summer. Did they do something to you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry looked up at her before he smiled in a comforting way. "No Hermione. They didn't do anything to me. It's just that I want a certain job to get once I'm out of school. I have to do better in my classes so I will be able to apply for the job." Harry said simply as he slung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Oh well it's good that you are doing your work beforehand. I hope you get that job Harry. Now you can go visit Hagrid and I'm going to stay here and study some more." Hermione smiled before she waved her hand at Harry and went back to her book.

Harry walked out the library and to the Gryffindor tower to drop off his stuff before he went to visit Hagrid. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to answer. Seconds later the door was opened and Harry was swept up into a very crushing hug.

"Harry! How have you been?" Hagrid said.

"Can-cant breathe…..!" Harry chocked out, struggling to get out of Hagrids extremely tight grip on him.

"Oh! I'm sorry Harry! Come sit." Hagrid apologized as he let Harry go and ushered him into a chair.

Harry gasped as he attempted to catch his breath. He smiled weakly at Hagrid and took the offered huge cup of tea. Once he caught his breath he gulped down several mouthfuls of tea before he set it on the mini table beside him. He then turned to Hagrid and smiled.

"It's okay Hagrid. I've been good, but I could be better." Harry smiled as Fang came up and laid his head in Harry's lap. They chatted for a long time and when Harry looked out the windows he saw that it was already dark. He then concluded that he missed dinner so he stood up, thanked Hagrid for the tea and promised to fetch food from the kitchens later.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower and his dorm. Once there he flung himself onto his bed and laid there think about what had happened today and certain people's reactions, like Malfoy's. His reaction was odd but yet comforting in a weird way. Harry started to drift off and his last thoughts were…….I wonder if Malfoy was telling the truth. Oh well I'll deal with it in the morning. He then finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Monday

Finally I updated again! I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own any characters from Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

I almost forgot to say that this story has some OOC and randomness in it. So Enjoy!!!

_Monday-Make over_

When Harry woke up the next day he felt like doing something that he wasn't allowed to do until the weekends. Go to Hogsmead. Harry nodded to himself and hopped out bed to get ready. He dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and put on a shirt almost exactly like the one he wore the previous day but the only difference was instead of pink stripes the stripes were orange. Once done with that he put on his school uniform over it so no one would notice, he then left the Gryffindor Tower and headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

After Harry's classes, he went to the Tower to drop off his stuff and grab his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. Once done with that he left the Tower and used the secret passageway to Hogsmead. Once he was there he carefully avoided bumping into people until he stopped in front of a beauty shop. Harry silently debated with himself if he should go in, he slowly opened the door and took off his cloak. The moment his cloak was off he was greeted by an extremely bubbly clerk.

"Hello and welcome to Rosalie's Beauty Shop. My name's Alice, how may I help you?" The clerk Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Umm I-I would like to have a makeover." Harry said, "I would also like to get rid of my glasses."

"Okay! Let's get started shall we. Go sit over there in that chair while I get the tools I'm going to need." Alice said as she pointed over to the far corner of the store.

Harry walked over the chair and sat down. As he waited he looked around himself to the shelves filled with what he presumed hair products. _Malfoy would love this store. _Harry chuckled at the thought of Malfoy in this store picking out tons of hair products. He turned his head to see Alice coming over. She turned him around and began cutting his hair. Harry wanted to protest, but a small part of his brain told him that she knew what she was doing. So Harry leaned back in the chair and relaxed as he waited for her to finish with his hair. Soon he heard Alice move away for a short moment before returning and spinning the chair around to face her.

"Look up and try NOT to blink and fidget." Alice said sternly.

Harry looked up and waited, a few seconds later Alice brought what looked like to him a pencil to his eye and started carefully applying it. After both eyes were done she tilted his head down slightly and said, "Close your eyes."

After doing so, he felt something brush his eyelid, obviously applying something. He once again felt Alice step away except this time he heard her murmur an incantation. Alice spun the chair again and told him to open his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes at first he thought he was looking at someone from his school only to realize that it was himself in the mirror. His untamable hair no had the 'I just had the best shag in the world look', on his eyes he had black eyeliner that brought out his beautiful emerald eyes perfectly and orange eye shadow to match his shirt. He also noticed that he didn't have his glasses on and he could see absolutely fine. Turning slightly he looked at Alice and asked, "Ummm did you do something to my eyes?"

"Of course I did. Besides without your hideous glasses your eyes look like they could consume you. Oh I almost forgot." Alice said proudly before turning around and packing something into a bag. Turning to face Harry, she shoved the bag into his arms smiling. He looked into the bag and saw three pencils which he assumed were eyeliner and several different colors of eye shadow.

"Thanks so much. How much is all this?" Harry asked.

"Oh no no no. You are not paying a single gallion for any of this! I love giving make overs and I never let any of my costumers pay for a make over. Now I am sure that your friends have noticed that you are missing so I would be getting back to school grounds if I were you." Alice smiled as she winked knowingly at Harry.

Harry beamed, "Thanks again. When I run out I know where to find you." Harry shrunk his bag of 'manly make up' (pfft……yeah right. Just kidding, I like my boys wearing eyeliner X3) and made his way back to Hogwarts before Hermione dragged Ron to the headmasters office to report that he was missing. He arrived in the tower just on time to see Hermione grabbing Ron's arm saying that they were going to ask the headmaster if he had seen him. Ron spotted him and smirked.

"Mione it seems someone is blocking the way out of the tower, therefore blocking the way to Professor Dumbledore." He said.

Hermione glared at Ron before saying, "If you really don't want to look for your best friend then fine but I am." She then swiveled around and took a step only to collide with Harry. She stumbled backwards before she caught herself and went to glare at the person blocking her only for the glare to slide of her face. She then turned around and yelled at Ron, "You knew he was standing there, didn't you?!" pointing her finger at Ron who was as red as a tomato from holding in laughter.

Harry, in one of his Slytherin moments to get Hermione more mad at Ron and not at himself said "Did you know Ron, laughter makes you live longer."

At that statement Ron finally burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Completely unaware of a furious Hermione fuming a few feet away, unlike Harry who personally knew what Hermione's expression was. Harry backed away a few feet from her and ducked behind a chair as he waited for her to finally explode. Just after he did that she did, she started yelling, screaming and throwing things at Ron who by now was running away from her as she followed closely so she could hit him. Ron turned to Harry only to see that he wasn't there. He did a fast scan of the room and concluded that he had run for the safety of the boys dorms.

"Harry you traitor! How could you leave me alone to face her wrath?!" Ron yelled as he dodged a transfigured lamp, aimed for his head. Ron did a sharp turn and run up the stair two at a time to get to the safety of the boys dorm. Once at the door he quickly got inside at slammed the door just in time in Hermione's face.

Harry winced "Oh he really should not have slammed the door in her face when she's mad. It really only makes it worse. Oh well his funeral." Harry peaked out from behind the chair to see no one so he quietly headed up to the dorms as fast as he could. After he got inside he spotted Dean and Seamus making out on Dean's bed, Neville's and Ron's beds were empty. Though Ron's looked like it had just had though a tornado, the bed sheets were on the floor and clothes were scattered all over the sheet less bed. Harry turned when the bathroom door opened. Neville exited the bathroom quietly and carefully closed Dean's bed curtain and carefully cast a silencing charm before turning to Harry.

"You might want to go let Ron your hear because he think that you got chewed out by Hermione." He said.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because he didn't see you in here when he got in here, so naturally he thinks that Hermione caught you." Neville said simply, "I need to go meet Luna so I'll see you later."

"Neville you mean tomorrow. You don't have to be shy, we all know you and Luna are a couple and we all approve. Oh and no use saying later when you'll end up staying over in Ravenclaw with her. Go have fun Nev." Harry smirked as he patted Neville on the back then headed to the bathroom to go to explain what happened to Ron. When Harry walked in Ron was brushing his teeth and had already changed into his pajamas. "I don't know why you think Hermione would catch me when she has never caught me before."

"Oh shut up! You never get caught because the moment she tries you use your huge innocent glowing puppy dog eyes on her that turn her into mush." Ron said before he rinsed out his mouth and turned to Harry.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Really? Well last time I checked they worked on you too."

"Oh shut up Harry." Ron laughed as he playfully punched Harry in the arm. "Now hurry up, you know I can't sleep if the bathrooms light is on." With that Ron left the bathroom to let Harry have his privacy. Harry quickly showered and brushed his teeth, then shut the light off and crept to his bed and fell into a bliss full sleep.

Finally!! I've gotten done with the second chapter!!!! Again I'm sorry for not updating faster, but please bear with me.


	3. Tuesday

Finally I updated again! I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own any characters from Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

I almost forgot to say that this story has some OOC and randomness in it. So Enjoy!!!

_Tuesday- Shocking Encounters_

Harry felt someone shaking him and heard Ron yelling at him to get up or he'll be late to Potions. Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow and fell asleep again. Later when he woke up the sun was shining brightly in his face through his curtains. He shielded his eyes and cast a charm to see that he missed most of his classes and that lunch was just about to start. So he got up and dressed into blue and black striped shirt and tight black jeans. Harry walked into the bathroom and applied his new black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. Once he was satisfied his grabbed his bag and headed to lunch.

There were already Ravenclaws eating and a few Hufflepuffs. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down and started piling food onto his plate. He was halfway through the food on his plate when the rest to the students entered the hall. Hermione sat down across Harry and looked worriedly at him "Harry, are you alright? You missed almost all of your classes."

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry assured her as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Are you sure Harry? When I tried to wake you, you just did not want to get up." Ron said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Yes I'm completely fine now. I'm going to go get the work I missed so I'll see you later." Harry said as he got up and left the hall to collect his work. Once he collected all of his work he went to the tower to drop off his bag. After that he skipped out of the tower and down the hall only to run into someone around the corner. Harry started to fall backwards but he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him upright just before he hit the floor.

Harry looked up to say thanks only to see Malfoy smirking down at him with an odd look in his eyes. Malfoy let go of his waist and took a step back to look at Harry's attire. "Not bad. You got a makeover no doubt and it's not even Hogsmead weekend yet." He said, "You must tell me who you went to for your hair. It no longer looks like a mop instead it looks like you just had the best shag in the world." Malfoy licked his lips as his eyes took on a look of desire.

"Umm thanks…I guess." Harry murmured.

"What you don't think it's true?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah and it's a little too hard to believe that you are giving me a genuine compliment." Harry said as he looked up at Malfoy.

"Hmmm" Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and started walking toward the schoolyard. Everyone they passed looked longingly at Harry before going back to whatever they were doing when Malfoy glared at them. "As you can see Potter that everyone who looks at you wants a piece for themselves." Malfoy drawled as he smirked down at Harry.

Harry looked around to see that Malfoy was indeed correct. Harry scooted a little closer to Malfoy. Malfoy in turn wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to his body. After they cleared the schoolyard Malfoy lead him to the Quidditch pitch.

"Now Potter I have to admit that you do clean up rather nicely." Malfoy murmured as he circled Harry, "However the rating only went from nice looking to hot. You are still not nearly as sexy as I am. You still have a long way to go." Malfoy smirked before swirling around and walking away.

"Malfoy….Draco Malfoy just called me hot. Well that was certainly shocking." Harry mumbled in a daze as he turned and stumbled his way back to the tower for his free period. The rest of the day Harry was in a daze. What Malfoy said to him repeating in his head over and over again. Later in the common room Hermione and Ron approached Harry and asked what was wrong. Harry didn't hear them as he started up the stair to the boy's dorms. Harry sat on his bed staring off into space when Ron came in the room. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face but nothing happened so he shook his shoulders but still nothing happened. So Ron gave up and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. Even when Ron exited the bathroom thirty minutes later Harry was still staring off in space so Ron shut Harry's curtains and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Harry finally snapped out of it when he heard Seamus and Dean enter the dorm. Harry leaned back against his pillows and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Updated!!! Yay! Review please!!!! I'll update soon!

Next Chapter: What color is Harry going to wear next and will he and Draco have another confrontation?


	4. Wednesday

Finally I updated again! I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own any characters from Harry Potter, if I did Draco and Harry would have been the ones making out in the Room of Requirements instead Cho!!!

Enjoy!!!

_Wednesday- Dumbledore's Speech_

Harry once again felt someone shaking his shoulder to wake him. He opened his eyes and rolled over to lay on his back only to fall off his bed with a 'thud'. Harry groaned and pushed himself off the ground and glared at the hysterically laughing Ron. Harry glided over to Ron and smacked him on the back of his head. He then proceeded to stomp into the bathroom to get ready. After his shower he got out another striped shirt that had red strips and pulled it on. He then slipped into his tight leather pants He then walked to the bathrooms mirror and quickly but carefully applied his red eye shadow and eyeliner. After looking himself over a few times in the mirror he walked out and flicked his wrist and left the boys dorms to wait in the common room for Hermione.

Hermione came down a few minutes later only to turn around when there was loud screams in the boys dorms. She slowly turned to look at Harry before high-fiving him. Harry smiled and offered his elbow to Hermione, which she took, then calmly walked out and down to the Great Hall. Where he and Hermione then proceeded to burst out laughing. They were still laughing when they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. They talked quietly between themselves until the rest of the school came and sat at their tables.

Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone. I have announcement for you. Due to some problems in the Ministry, classes have been dismissed until further notice." Dumbledore then sat down and started talking to McGonagall. Once everyone was done with breakfast they went back to their dorms to change into everyday clothes. Then everyone proceeded to go their separate ways for the day.

Harry strolled down the hall slowly on his way to Hagrid's hut. "Harry! How are you? Where's Ron n Hermione?" Hagrid said when he answered his door.

"I'm good, Hermione is in the library and Ron is with Seamus and Dean." Harry smiled.

"Well now would you like to accompany me to check on something in the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid asked as he patted Fang's head.

"Sure I have nothing else to do today." Harry shrugged as he stood up. Hagrid got up and walked out of the small hut with Harry following closely behind him through the forest. Hagrid stopped and pushed aside some thick branches and motioned Harry to go through. Harry passed and looked around in awe. There were Hippogriffs everywhere. Hagrid smiled at Harry before continuing forward toward what looked like a heavily pregnant Hippogriff. Harry observed as Hagrid patted the pregnant Hippogriff and rubbed the creature's swollen stomach. Harry sat down slowly and continued to watch Hagrid sooth and rubbed the creature's stomach until it laid down and relaxed.

A Hippogriff near Harry snapped its head up and stared at Harry before trotting over and nuzzling him. Harry jumped and stared at the Hippogriff before slowly saying, "Buckbeak?"

Said Hippogriff nuzzled him more and started purring slightly. Harry patted his head now reassured it was Buckbeak. He then looked over at Hagrid who was attending to Hippogriff which looked like to was about to give birth. 'I think I'll wait until he's done over there.' Harry then turned his attention back to Buckbeak and wrapped his arms his neck and hugged him. Buckbeak nuzzled him again and nudged him lightly to look to his right, right before Harry turned to his right he heard a high-pitched shriek. Harry turned his head and looked over at the newborn Hippogriff trying to get up to get to its parents. It stumbled but remained on its feet. It then made a small noise of victory and jumped up and down before stumbling its way to its parents.

Harry giggled and turned back to Buckbeak and patted his head. Harry looked around for Hagrid and saw him smiling at the new parents and their baby. Harry opened his mouth and quietly said "Hey Hagrid, Buckbeak is back."

Hagrid turned and looked at the Hippogriff nuzzling Harry before walking over and lightly patting the Hippogriff on its head. "Buckbeak is that you?"

The Hippogriff slowly nodded and went back to nuzzling Harry. Hagrid smiled and patted Buckbeak before going back over to the other Hippogriffs. Buckbeak kneeled down and nudged Harry to get on. Harry carefully climbed on and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Once Buckbeak was sure Harry wouldn't fall off he took off and flew away from the hidden clearing.

Harry watch as the grounds of Hogwarts passed under him, soon they were flying over the lake and Harry loosened his death grip on Buckbeak's neck only to tighten it once more when Buckbeak went higher in the air and back toward Hogwarts. Once they were on a deserted side of the school Buckbeak dived to the ground and landed gracefully and smoothly. Buckbeak nudged Harry's leg when he didn't get off. Harry stumbled off and collapsed on the ground thanking Merlin that he was on the ground safe and not on Buckbeak when he is diving. 'Diving isn't scary when you are doing on your broom, but when you are on a flying magical creature you have nothing to grip and that is not comforting.'

Harry stood up and hugged Buckbeak once more before he watched Buckbeak take off back to the hidden clearing. Harry sighed and walked into the castle and up to his dorm room and plopped onto his bed and thought about when they freed Buckbeak and Sirius. Harry ran a tired hand through his windswept hair and sighed again. 'It's great that Buckbeak is back. I bet Hagrid is really happy. Maybe I should tell Hermione to. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow.' Harry slowly drifted off to sleep and into dreamland.

Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder so he looked up and spotted Ron was the one shaking him. Ron stopped shaking him when he noticed that he was awake. "Hey Harry, get up its time for dinner. Hurry up, I'm starving!" Ron said as he walked out of the room so Harry could freshen up. Harry sighed and stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. After he was finished, he dried his face and walked down to the common room. Hermione, Seamus, Colin, Lavender and the Pavarti twins were the only ones in the common room.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry and said, "Ron waited for a few minutes until decided that his stomach was more important and left to dinner. So it's just you and me walking to dinner." Harry nodded and turned to Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, where's Dean?"

"He's supposed to be getting up, but if he wants to stay on my bed then he better be on my bed when I get back from dinner." Seamus smirked as he thought of some really wicked things to do to his boyfriend.

Harry shook his head and asked, "Okay so where is Neville?"

"Our little Nev. is all grown up and spending his days with Looney. I'm so proud." Seamus mock cried turned to smile at Harry before going up the dorms to try and wake his boyfriend.

Harry once again shook his head and turned to Hermione, "Well let's go. Ron's probably already on his second or third helping of food."

Hermione nodded and left the common room with Harry. When they entered the hall sure enough Ron was piling his plate again. "Ronald Weasley! How many times have you filled up your plate?"

Ron looked up at them as they sat down, "Iffs mu fuurf." Ron mumbled through the food in his mouth. He then looked back down at his plate and shoveled more food into his over-stuffed mouth.

"WHAT?! Your fourth helping! Ronald you stop eating this instant! Four is way too much. I am going to tell your mother if you do not stop eating like such a pig!" Hermione screeched as she glared at Ron with everything she had.

Ron gulped down the rest of his food and pushed his plate away. "I'm sorry Mione, but I was hungry and I couldn't stop."

"That is why you should learn to control the amount you eat and not speak while your mouth is full of food." Hermione huffed.

Ron looked down and stayed quiet the rest of dinner. Harry nibbled on his food until he wasn't hungry anymore and pushed his plate away. He looked around the hall and spotted Neville sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Harry smiled and looked back over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione had her nose buried in a book while Ron stared longingly at the food on the table. "Hey guys I'm finished can we go back to the common room. I'm really tired and worn out today." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked up and said, "Why are you worn out?"

"I'll tell you guys in the common room so come on." Harry stood up and walked out of the hall with Hermione and Ron. Once they arrived at the tower, they sat down in a small circle and Hermione put up a small silencing charm just in case.

"Okay so today I went to visit Hagrid and he asked me if I wanted to accompany him to check on something in the forest. I had nothing better to do so I said sure and we headed off. Hagrid led me to a hidden clearing that had tons of Hippogriffs. What I think he wanted to check on was the pregnant Hippogriff, which did have its baby while I was there but I didn't see it. I heard it though, anyway I had sat down at the edge of the clearing so I wouldn't disturb any of them, but the one closest to me looked at me and started to nuzzle me and purr. Can Hippogriffs even purr, but I looked at it closely and asked if it was Buckbeak and to my surprise it was. After I told Hagrid that Buckbeak was back, he decided he wanted me to fly with him so we flew above the grounds and the lake. So yeah my day was a little tiring. Stumbling through the forest, meeting Buckbeak again, riding him again, him diving toward the ground while still riding him. Yeah I had an eventful day." Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Guys I'm gonna head up for bed. Night"

With that Harry stood up and walked up to the dorm room and climbed on to his bed and fell into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of him flying around on his Firebolt.

AN: Well here's the fourth chapter to Pink. Hope you liked it. REVIEW please!!!!!

Well for the next chapter: What's going to happen the next day for Harry? Is he and Draco going to run into each other again? What color is he going to where the next day? White? Green? Purple? Yellow? Gold? Silver? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. Coming soon!


	5. Thursday

Finally I updated again! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting.

Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own any characters from Harry Potter, if I did Draco and Harry would have been the ones making out in the Room of Requirements instead icky Cho and Voldermort

Enjoy!!!

_Thursday- Fred and George Encounter_

Harry woke up early the next day due to his stomach growling. Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom to shower. After his shower, he walked out to find his dorm mates still sound asleep, so he shrugged and dressed quietly, but quickly and left the tower. When he got done to the Great Hall he sat down next to Hermione who had woken up early no doubt to study in the library. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Harry a look over before marking her spot on her book and setting it aside. She then turned to Harry and watched him for a few moments.

"So Harry, you left the common room pretty fast last night. Were you trying to avoid our questions?" Hermione said as she continued to watch Harry eat.

Harry looked up from his breakfast and swallowed his food before speaking, "Hermione I wasn't trying to avoid you guys. I really was tired. Even though I slept right after I got into the tower from riding on Buckbeak." Harry shrugged and put another forkful of food into his mouth.

Hermione looked at him for a few minutes before sighing and opening her book again. Harry finished his breakfast and told Hermione he would see her later before leaving the Great Hall and walking back to the tower. Harry had just turned a corner when a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled him into an empty classroom. Harry turned around to come to face to face with………..Fred?!

"Wha- Fred what are you doing here? Where's George? Aren't you supposed to be at your shop?" Harry asked as he looked at Fred in confusion.

"Hello Harry. Well to answer one of your questions George is at our shop and I've come to take you there because George feels like he hasn't seen you in forever and wants to give you our newest invention to use on Ron." Fred said while smiling widely, "So let's get going." Fred grabbed Harry's arm and portkeyed them into the back of the twins shop. Fred helped Harry up and dusted off his shoulders before leading him into the front of the shop.

"Harry! You're here! Good. Ohhh well don't you look good this morning!" George said excitedly as he started to circle Harry slowly. Harry was wearing another striped shirt but was purple this time with a very light dusting of purple eye shadow and his favorite leather pants.

"Thank you George."

"Oh I completely forgot that we needed your help on our new invention. Now please follow us." George exclaimed as he led Harry into one of the shops back rooms. "We need a suggestion with this one. It's supposed to make your hair change to the color of hair you hate the most for a whole day and nothing can hide it or fix it. But so far we've only gotten to the hair color changing with a person's moods. Could you help?"

"Umm how could I help? I don't know what ingredients you used." Harry sighed as he jumped onto the counter.

Fred got up and went into the corner and started rummaging through something. He then returned with a pile of bottles and a scrap of parchment, which he handed to Harry. "These are the ingredients and the parchment has the combinations we have tried."

Harry read over all the combinations they tried, "Hey how about you try both these ingredients together instead of separate." He suggested.

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred then they both got the suggested ingredients and started on their product.

"Harry! You are a genius! We never thought of that." Fred and George said in unison.

Harry scratched the back of his head and laughed "No, that's Hermione's title." Harry set the parchment down and looked at the twins. "Hey I would also like to try out the mood changing hair color."

"Sure that's fine. Who are you going to use it on?"

"Myself." Harry simply said as he shrugged.

"Okay let us finish this then we'll let you try both of them okay." With that Fred and George finished their product and wrapped it in a wrapper and handed it to Harry. They both walked him to the room they had portkeyed into.

"Before you go Harry we want to ask you something." Fred said as he handed Harry the portkey to Hogwarts.

"What?"

"Who did you get a makeover to impress?" George asked smugly as Fred smirked happily.

"Wha- what are you talking about? I didn't get a makeover for anyone." Harry flushed as he stammered over his words.

"You can't lie to us Harry." George and Fred said smugly as the portkey activated and disappeared and reappeared in his dorm.

"They may have found out why but they don't know who." Harry sighed as he placed a hand over his still racing heart. "Well I might as well go down for…….dinner?! I was with them all day? It didn't seem that long. Oh well I'm just going to get a lecture from Hermione." He sighed again and stood up and left the tower.

Once he got to the Great Hall he sat down across from Ron and Hermione and started filling his plate with food. "Where were you all day Harry? We couldn't find you anywhere." Ron grumbled around the food in his mouth.

"We were worried about you." Hermione said as she laid her hand on Harry's arm.

"Fred and George kidnapped me and took me to their store for help with a product." Harry sighed, "by the way, Ron Hermione, would you like to test it out?"

"Umm….I don't know. We don't know what it'll do to us." Hermione hesitantly said.

"Calm down Mione. It's not going to do anything bad okay." Harry reassured her.

"Alright." Ron and Hermione said as Harry handed them the two wrapped candies. The two looked at each other and gulped before putting the candy into their mouths. Nothing happened so they sighed in relief and laughed. The rest of dinner was spent on laughing and making jokes about how scared they were to take it.

To Be Continued…….

There Thursday is finally done! Hahaha and completed on a Thursday too! XD So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I am terribly sorry for not updating in forever but hey I had finals and besides summer vacation is almost here so I'm going to be writing then so I look forward to writing even more and not leaving you hanging. Now here's the question again: what color is Harry going to wear next?

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!


	6. Friday

Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? I wish I did but I don't!

I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things going on so I couldn't update.

Here's a warning this chapter will cause a lot of questions which will be answered at the end of the chapter so please do not ask me the questions that I answer at the end because I will say that I answered your question at the end of this chapter. Now if any confuse you then you can ask me.

Enjoy!

_Friday-Video game get away_

Harry woke up to a very girlish scream coming from Ron's bed. Harry smirked opened his curtains to see a very freaked out blonde Ron. Harry fell back and started laughing his arse off. It was obvious which person Ron hated with that shade of blonde and why his hair was that color.

"Harry! What did you do to my hair?!" Ron screamed as he started pulling at his hair.

"Remember your brother's product yesterday? It turns the person's hair into the color they would hate the most." Harry said in between breathes. "Now I look like Malfoy!" Ron complained as he started to sulk.

Harry laughed and got up to shower. After his shower he was wearing a black and extremely light pale pink striped shirt and his leather pants. When Harry left the bathroom Ron was standing in front of the mirror tugging at his hair and trying to change it or hide it. No charms worked and Ron let out a frustrated screech before pulling harder at his hair.

The door burst open to show Hermione who when she saw Ron's hair looked very shocked and her hair changed from brown to white. Ron screamed and pointed at her hair, "Your **hair** is white! Your hair is **white**!"

"Wha?" Hermione pulled a strand of her hair in front of her face to see orange. Shocked she dropped her hand only to see her hair turn white again. Harry who had been watching this whole display was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Ron and Hermione turned to him and both said "Stop laughing at us!" That only made Harry laugh harder.

They both huffed and stormed out of the tower. Harry finally got up off of the floor and brushed his clothes off all the while giggling occasionally. He left the tower and wasn't very far from it when he saw Malfoy smirking evilly.

"Just the person I was looking for. So Potter I have something I wanted to try. But first I want to know why Weasley has my hair color and Granger has Weasley's hair color."

Harry almost burst into another bout of uncontrollable laughter but he resisted. "I used them a test subjects for the twins."

Malfoy snorted and started down the hall with Harry following along behind him. Malfoy lead him to the Room of Requirements. After Malfoy paced in front three times the door appeared and Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Inside there was a huge big screen TV with a game system connected to it. Harry turned to Malfoy and asked puzzled, "You wanted to play a video game? How do you even know what a video game is?"

Malfoy just gave him a look before dragging him to the two chairs that appeared in front of the TV. He handed Harry a controller and turned both the system and TV on and started the game.

Ron and Hermione passed by the Room of Requirements and heard "Malfoy faster! Hit it harder!"

Ron looked at Hermione with a horrified face. He was about to say something when they heard, "Damn! Tight fit! Fuck Potter!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and ran but before they cleared the corner they heard.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

They took off as fast as they could and ran to the Gryffindor Tower. Later when Harry came in Ron jumped up and yelled. "Why the hell were you shagging Malfoy?!"

"Shag-shagging Malfoy?! I wasn't shagging him! I was playing a video game with him because he wanted to try it out." Harry said.

"Oh………….OH! Wait why would he play a video game?" Hermione asked.

"Truthfully I have no idea." Harry said while smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Later that night while everyone was in their beds asleep one red head turned blonde was right about to fall asleep when he shot up and said "What the bloody hell is a video game?!"

End.

Well I hope you liked it! Please review and now I'm going to answer some questions.

How does Draco know about video game? He knows about them because he overhead Muggleborns talking about it.

Why does he go to Harry to play video games with him? He goes to harry because he knows harry was raised by muggles and figures Harry's played them too.

What colors does Hermione's hair change with all of her emotions? White is shocked, orange is confused, red orange is mad, blue is sad, black is horrified, and green is sick.

How does Draco know the video game has to be hooked up to a TV? He also overheard that.

Is Harry wearing makeup in this chapter? Yes only black eyeliner not eye shadow he wouldn't look good with pink eye shadow.

Why are Ron and Hermione passing by the ROR? They are looking for Harry because he never came down to breakfast but they are still made at him.

Why does it sound like Draco and Harry were shagging? Because I wanted to do that and also I wanted to freak Ron and Hermione out. And no they really weren't shagging no matter how you guys wanted them to, sorry but not yet. Besides this is a rated _**T**_ fanfic **not** _**M**_.


	7. Saturday

OMG this is the last chapter! Well I had a lot of fun writing these and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. It makes me sadder every time I have to type it because I want to own it!!!

Enjoy!

_Saturday- Spank Potter's tight ass day!_

Harry woke up to the sun shining down into his face through his bed hangings. Looking around he found that he was the only one left in the dorm. Casting a quick Tempus to see that he had missed breakfast. Harry got up and took a shower, he stepped out and walked to the mirror and looked at his refection. He tilted his head and waved his hand and his clothes came floating into the bathroom.

After he was dressed he looked back at the mirror to apply his makeup. Once done he walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror. He was dressed in a black and forest green striped shirt with his normal black eyeliner and a very light amount of forest green eye shadow. He turned a few times to look at himself from different angles until he was satisfied with his outfit today.

He nodded at his reflection and walked out. As he was walking down the hall he heard footsteps and before he could turn around he felt a sharp 'SLAP!' on his arse. He whirled around to hex the person who dared to smack his arse, but there who no one there. He looked around cautiously and started back down the hall to find his friends. As he walked in the direction of the Great Hall he yet again heard footsteps, but before they got to close they stopped. Puzzled Harry turned around to see no one. He narrowed his eyes and huffed "I know I wasn't hearing things. I know I heard footsteps." He stared down the hall for a few more seconds before turning back around. He took only one step forward when he felt another 'SLAP!' to his arse. He jumped and whipped his wand out. Turning around he saw only the hallway but he through hexes down the hallway to vent his anger. Once he was satisfied he put his wand back in his sleeve and continued on his way to the Great Hall.

Harry was getting really frustrated as he got closer to the hall seeing as the closer he got the more he was slapped on the arse. He would turn to hex the person only to find no one. The halls were empty. Harry decided to turn around and head to the library. Once he got there his arse was starting to sting and he was feeling jumpy, angry, and lastly frustrated. He looked around to see the library empty not even Pince was in here. He shrugged and started to walk to the furthest table from the door. When he walked by the third shelf yet again a sharp 'SLAP!' met his now hurting arse.

"That's it! That's the like fiftieth today!" Harry growled as he swung around and ran out of the library not looking as to where he was running. When Harry finally stopped running he saw that he had run deep into the dungeons. Harry walked further into the dungeons to see if there was anyone down here. He noticed not only was there no one around but also that the deeper he went the colder it got. Also the deeper he went the more slaps he got on his sore arse. He huffed in irritation when he reached the last floor and still had not seen anyone. He sighed and turned around to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Why hello there Potter. What brings you to Slytherin territory?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry didn't answer him, he just stepped around Malfoy and started to walk away only to get the hardest 'SLAP!!!' to his now throbbing arse. He whipped around ready to hex Malfoy into oblivion, but before he could get his wand out Malfoy's hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him forward.

The next thing Harry knew was that Malfoy was kissing him passionately with his arms around his waist. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck and returned the kiss just as passionately. Malfoy pinned Harry against the wall and hoisted him up so Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist. Malfoy used his now free hands to slip under Harry's shirt and tease Harry's sensitive nubs.

Harry moaned into Malfoy's mouth and arched his back to get more contact. Malfoy broke the kiss and started trailing kisses and nips down Harry's jaw to his neck. Once Malfoy found the perfect spot he proceeded to suck on Harry's neck like his life depended on it. Harry moaned and instinctually bucked his hips, which resulted in his clothed half hard 'problem' to come in contact with Malfoy's clothed fully hard 'problem'.

Malfoy bit down on Harry's neck when he felt Harry buck against his not so little problem. Harry inhaled sharply and bucked his hips again. He couldn't seem to stop himself from moving his hips. His hips weren't getting to message from his brain to stop. It seemed Malfoy also couldn't stop his hips from meeting Harry's every time. Soon enough they both climaxed in their pants.

Harry's legs unwrapped from around Malfoy's waist and he sagged against the wall. Malfoy's hands slipped out from under his shirt and released his bite from Harry's neck. He soothed it with a few lazy licks before giving it a kiss and raising his head to look Harry in the eyes. Harry looked up into Malfoy's liquid mercury eyes and said at the same time Malfoy did, "Wow."

Malfoy snorted and pulled out his wand to cast a cleaning spell on himself and Harry. He then turned to walk away but Harry grabbed his hand before he could take a step. Harry pulled him back in front of him and said, "What was that Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Call me Draco. We just had an extremely heated snog and both of us were rutting against each other until we climaxed. After all that I think we can call each other by our first names Harry." Draco smirked.

"Okay Draco." Harry liked how it sounded to say Draco's name without any negative emotions.

Draco smirk grew before he said "Now let's get going to the Great Hall. Your friends are probably wondering where you are."

Harry took a step toward the stairs only to fall to the floor. He whimpered when he landed on his sore, throbbing and hurting arse. "Draco did you have to smack my arse that hard? It was harder than all the rest."

"Well Harry it was 'Slap Potter's tight ass day' today." Draco said simply as he lifted Harry back onto his feet.

Harry glared playfully at Draco, "You came up with that didn't you?"

"Yes I did. My challenge to everyone was that every student in the school had to spank your tight arse without getting caught. Obviously there's going to be a lot of students who failed." Draco smirked.

"Then you lost. You got caught." Harry said smugly as he crossed his arms.

"No Harry, I let you catch me. It was all part of my plan." Draco's smirk got even bigger after that statement.

"What plan?"

"The plan to make you mine. I've always known you were good looking and have liked you since first year, but when I saw you in those tight pants and shirt, showing off your used to be hidden figure and muscles I noticed you weren't just merely good looking. You were out of this world. No one can ever come close to you." Draco simply said as he looked deep into Harry's enchanting emerald eyes.

"Oh." Harry was flattered and dumbfounded. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Sure he has heard tons of girls say he was hot but not like this. Also he didn't know what to say so he just stared at Draco.

"So Harry what do you say will you be mine for the rest of eternity?" Draco asked with a flicker of hope and some emotion Harry couldn't place in his mercury eyes.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I wasn't but if you want to then yes."

"Yes Draco. Only if you are mine in return." Harry blushed when Draco's smirk turned into a breath taking smile. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry sighed and laid his head down on Draco's warm chest. Draco tilted Harry's head up to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Come on let's go to the hall." Draco said as he released all of Harry except his hand. They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall and when they were outside the doors Draco gave the back of Harry's hand a light kiss before pulling him into the hall.

"Hey." Draco called over all the conversation and laughing. Everyone turned to Draco. "Now that I have your attention I want to tell you all something." Draco turned back to Harry and tugged him closer so he could wrap his arms around Harry's waist. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a sweet and affectionate kiss.

Harry and Draco both heard everyone in the hall gasp. But Harry ignored it in favor of Draco's demanding tongue tracing his lower lip. Harry opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue in. Draco explored and claimed every inch of Harry's hot cavern. 'Mmm. Tastes so sweet like chocolate and cinnamon.' Draco thought hungrily. Once Draco was satisfied he slowly pulled away. Draco looked up at the gaping room and sneered as he tightened his hold on Harry, "If anyone of you tries to steal, hurt or seduce Harry I will torture you in the most horrible of ways and watch you die slowly and painfully. Harry is mine and no one and nothing is going to change that. Anyone who has a problem with that I really don't care about what you think." With that Draco once again took Harry's hand and led him out of the hall.

"So that went well, don't you think?" Draco asked looking very smug.

"Sure if your intention was to shock everyone. You could have told me what you were going to do." Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

"Harry you keep that up and I won't be able to control myself." Draco warned.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." Harry said slyly with a seductive look in his eyes.

Draco smirked and took his hand and lead Harry to his private rooms. "No one will be able to disturb us in here."

Harry smiled and flicked his hand which made all their clothes except their boxers disappear before Draco said the password to his portrait guarding his room. Draco pushed Harry in front of himself and pushed him into the room before giving his arse a light spank. Had anyone been in the hallway they would have seen Draco shove Harry back onto his huge bed and yank his boxers off, flinging them off to the side before the portrait closed fully behind them.

End

Yay! I'm finally done with Pink!!!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I know I did. Please review!!!!

Here are a few answers to some questions:

Had there been anyone in the hall that saw them would they have seen Harry naked? No Draco was in the way. They would have seen Draco flinging Harry's boxers to the side.

Did I leave green for the last chapter purposely? Yes I did. Draco thinks Harry looks way way waaaaaaaaaaay beyond this universe in green.

Do Draco and Harry shag? Yes but I didn't write it because this fanfiction is rated _**T**_ not _**M**_. Also that's the whole reason why they go to Draco's room and Harry makes their clothes disappear.

Did they shag in the hallway? No they did not.


	8. Looking Back

Hello! I know a lot of you are sad that Pink is finished so I wrote one last chapter. This is going to be the last chapter I do for Pink. I hope you like it. Now for the last disclaimer for Pink:

I do not own Harry Potter or the picture I got the inspiration from.

Enjoy!

Looking Back

"Harry what are you looking at?"

Harry smiled up at Draco and closed the journal he was reading. "I was reading the entry I wrote five years ago."

Draco tilted his head in confusion, "What happened five years ago?"

"The whole week where I changed my look. I remember that Saturday when you told me you loved me after we had a heated snog. And you also proposed in a way to me that day."

"Mmmmmm yes I remember that. You looked so gorgeous as you sat there panting against the wall. You were always gorgeous in my eyes but I had never seen you like that and I honestly admit that I was restraining myself from taking you right there." Draco murmured as he trailed light kisses up and down Harry's neck.

Harry sighed and leaned back against Draco. "Well I'm glad I changed my clothes to tighter fitting since out of doing that got me you. You probably would have never told me you loved me if I hadn't."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and made a grunt of agreement before taking the journal out of Harry's hands and setting it on the desk. He then turned Harry to face him so he could capture Harry's lips in a breath-taking kiss. "Kissing now, talking later." Draco whispered against Harry's lips before kissing Harry again. Harry stood up so Draco didn't have to lean down to kiss him and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pinned him against the desk. Harry moaned and pulled back so he could get on top of the desk. Once he was sitting on the edge Draco kicked the chair to the side and grabbed Harry's legs to wrap around his waist. He then went back to devouring Harry's cherry red lips.

Draco's hands were busy striping Harry of his shirt and his pants as Harry was doing the same to him. Draco laid Harry back on the desk once they were rid of all their clothes. Draco smiled lovingly at Harry and placing a tender kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry smiled up at Draco and said, "Kissing now? More like shagging now Draco."

Draco snorted, "Shut up Harry." His sliver eyes gazing at Harry with love and fondness. Draco leaned down and made love to his Harry.

~~~~~~ One hot lemon scene involving Harry, Draco and one lucky desk later ~~~~~~

Harry lay against Draco's chest as Draco was propped up against the many fluffy pillows of their bed. After their love making Draco ran a bath for them both before retiring to their comfy bed. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's unruly ebony locks as Harry dozed lightly against him. "Draco was the day you said 'Potter you wouldn't know sexy if it spanked your tight ass.' Did you plan after that for 'Spank Potter's tight ass day' after that?" Harry mumbled tiredly.

Draco looked down at Harry and smiled, "Yes. Did it really take five years to figure that out?"

"No, I was always wondering if you planned that I just never asked." Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Draco. Draco tightened his hold on Harry and pulled the blanket up so it covered them.

"Sleep Harry. Your tired, you didn't sleep well last night and woke up early to read your journal also adding our shagging. Now sleep." Draco lightly guided Harry's head down onto his shoulder. Harry sleepily nodded and gave into his tired body and fell into a peaceful slumber. Draco leaned over to the bedside table and picked up Harry's journal he had brought from the desk.

He turned to the page where that life changing week started and started to read. He smiled at Harry as he remembered his side of that week. Silently planning to get Harry all to himself before someone snatched him away. His careful planning had paid off, not only did he get Harry but he got Harry's love and devotion. He could remember exactly what he was thinking about as he laid next to Harry after their first time together the same day they got together. He had vowed now that he had gotten Harry he would never let him go or let anyone take him away. The words he had said to everyone in the hall were true. And look at them now, five years later they were still together and still madly in love.

Draco closed the journal and dropped it onto the table and scooted down so he was laying down with Harry resting on top of him. Draco moved Harry gently so Harry was curled up to him on his side. Draco gave Harry's closed eye lids a kiss before following him to the land of dreams. Later when Draco woke up he felt that Harry was no longer beside him and guessed he was either in the bathroom or in the living room. Draco slowly sat up and opened his eyes to see the bathroom was just as they left it before they went to bed so he must be in the living room.

Draco got out of bed and walked into the living room only to be attacked with the smell of Harry's cooking. Draco walked to the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of Harry cooking in nothing but his pajama pants and an apron. Draco licked his lips and slid up behind Harry so he could wrap his around his waist. Harry leaned back against him as he continued to make dinner. Draco pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's neck and asked "Is it really time for dinner? How long did we sleep?"

Harry giggled, "I slept until six and you slept until seven."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I know you fell asleep awhile after me so I let you sleep while I got started on dinner." Harry said as he stirred the contents in the pot before adding a few strips of meat to the pot.

"Harry you don't need to cook. We have house elves that would be happy to do that for you."

Harry glared back at Draco, "Don't start that now Draco. Besides I enjoy cooking it relaxes me."

Draco sighed and rubbed Harry's stomach gently, "I know. Also I know I would complain seeing as anything the house elves make can never compare to your cooking. I just don't see how you get cooking but completely failed potions."

"Draco I already explained that to you. I get cooking because I know what the ingredients are. I don't have any idea what the potions ingredients are or what they look like. Remember you tried to explain them to me and I still didn't get it." Harry sighed and turned off the heat and ladled the soup into two bowls before passing one to Draco. "Do I need to tell you to be careful again?"

Draco snorted and walked over to the table so he could eat. "No Harry I know it's going to be hot. You just took it off the fire."

Once they were finished Harry let the house elves take care of the bowls as he dragged Draco to the living room. He made Draco sit on the couch then said he'd be right back and ran into their room. A few minutes later Harry came out of their bedroom in the same outfit he had worn that fateful Saturday five years ago. Harry's leather pants clung to him like a second skin and his green and black stripped shirt showed off his figure as he leaned against the door jam. His emerald eyes standing out even more thanks to the black eyeliner he applied. Harry smirked when he saw Draco gaping at him with lust. "So Draco remember this outfit? I know I do."

Draco smirked and strode over to Harry and kissed him hungrily before backing away and said, "How would you like to reenact that Saturday?"

"Why I would love to Draco." Harry giggled as Draco dragged him back to their bedroom. Had anyone been in their house the last thing they would have heard before the moans and gasping came would be Draco saying, "Potter you wouldn't know sexy if it spanked your tight ass."

END

I hoped you liked it! I have officially finished Pink!!!! Review

Here's some answered questions:

How old are they now? They got together in sixth year so they are twenty-one years old.

Are they married? Yes they are.

Are they living in Malfoy Manor? No they are living in a house that's located in a magical and muggle neighborhood.

Is Harry still friends with Hermione and Ron? Yes, I just didn't mention them in here. This chapter is about Harry and Draco and them looking back all those years ago hence the reason why I didn't mention Hermione and Ron.

I felt I had to end this story with the saying that inspired me to write this story so I put it as the last thing even though Draco didn't say that on the Saturday but it was that saying that changed their lives.

Now that I'm done with Pink I'm going to focus on finishing my other stories. Thank you all who read this story and waited for me to update the next chapters and thank you to all those who reviewed and favorite this story!


End file.
